The present invention relates to a semiconductor memory device and, more particularly, to a technology which is effective if applied to a testing technology for a static RAM (i.e., Random Access Memory) having a high storage capacity.
The tests in the static RAM are carried out by write/read operations using a memory tester. This testing method of a memory is disclosed, for example, on pp. 97 of "Data Book Hitachi IC Memory No. 1" issued by Hitachi, Ltd., in March, 1991.